


Just Look

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Humor, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lap dancing, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Overheard Anal Fingering, Overheard Anal Sex, Overheard Blowjobs, Prostitute Armitage Hux, Rimming, Sex Work, Sex Worker Vicrul, Sex on Furniture, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: The Republic fell instead of the Empire, and now Chandrila is a corrupt cesspool. Kylo Ren guards Hux when he's with his "clients" at an influential club, and it's about to drive both of them out of their minds.Unfortunately, they are both idiots.





	1. Just Look

Chandrila had not fared well in the thirty-odd years since the Repulic fell to the Empire. What had once been a powerhouse of politics and culture had shriveled into deals made in shady back rooms. Anyone who was anyone (or who wanted to be or be with anyone) crowded nightly into the clubs that had become the new Senate floor. Wealth, power and influence began and ended between the bar, the dance floor and the refreshers. Political change was decided by credits or violence, and it was all overseen by the Club Owners. 

To own a club of influencers was to own the decision makers. Club Owners had made an art form of self-promotion, pandering and control. If someone in a position to make something happen had needs--a Club Owner got it for them. If a Club Owner wanted something done, they made their clients happy. They got them drugs, influence, sex, connections. Or they got dirt on them and blackmailed them into submission. 

Snoke had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He opened First Order and immediately bought and bribed his way into the upper echelons of society and politics. The other Club Owners were, predictably and correctly, threatened by the competition. Snoke sent money and favors up the chain to his clients. He sent violence and destruction down to his challengers. The remaining clubs wisely left him alone.

Kylo Ren was hired as a bouncer for the club, but Snoke had used him as personal security at some of his earlier meetings. Kylo had come up on the streets as a political orphan. He had never learned so much about power and manipulation as he had guarding Snoke's back.

But Snoke didn't leave First Order often anymore. Power, money and influence came to him. So he sat in his office, overlooking the club floor, drinking and scheming in his golden robes. He directed his empire through runners and lackeys. And with daily memos from his office to Mitaka, the manager of the club. Even with his empire to run, Snoke still micro-managed who was behind the bar, who was performing on stage, and who was fucking which clients between sets. It was all part of managing his assets to their greatest potential and keeping his clients happy and malleable. 

Right now Kylo was assigned to run security in the dressing room hallway, where the dancers took the clients that paid extra for sex with the performers. Snoke wanted them satisfied, but not comfortable enough to take up too much of the dancer's time. If the talent was on stage they were advertising for more clients.

There was only one client at the moment. Kylo leaned against the wall and tried to block out the sounds coming from Hux's dressing room. The tall redhead had gone in with an Imperial officer, one of his regulars, just a few minutes before. Kylo wasn't always his bodyguard, but he had done it enough times to know the drill. 

Even over the music and noises from the club, Kylo could overhear some quiet murmuring coming through the door. Kylo tried not to imagine Hux slipping off the revealing costume he had been wearing on stage, his long slender arms shimmying out of the sleeves. 

The sound of wood scraping the floor was probably the officer pushing Hux against the dressing room table. There were some more soft sighs and then clearly, "suck me." Hux probably smiled slyly when he answered "yes, sir."

Kylo took a breath and banged his head against the wall, trying to will the blood anywhere in his body besides his dick. He tried not to think of Hux undoing the man's pants and sliding down to take him in his mouth. 

He failed on both counts. 

The walls were thin, Snoke liked it that way. He encouraged the talent to be enthusiastic and loud. Sometimes they could be heard out in the club if there was a lull. Thin walls also made conspiring more difficult. 

But at the moment it was driving Kylo crazy. He could hear moaning coming from the room now. He could just see the officer with a handful of red hair, and Hux moaning over a mouthful of dick. 

Kylo shifted, trying not to adjust himself as his pants tightened. There were cameras everywhere and the staff was not allowed to intermingle. Normally it was no problem for Kylo to ignore what was going on behind those doors. And many of the dancers took being enthusiastic a bit too far; he and the other security staff often got a chuckle. It was a good thing Snoke knew which clients liked that sort of thing. 

But not only was Hux beautiful, on and off stage, he was damn convincing with the clients. He always sounded like he was genuinely enjoying himself and, well. That was a little more than Kylo was prepared to handle. 

The table banged against the wall and Kylo knew Hux was getting flipped over, ass in the air. "Gonna fuck you real good now." Came the officer's voice, and Hux moaned loudly as, Kylo imagined, he opened him up. "Oh yeah," he growled, "always so good and ready for me." Hux answered, pertly, "if I'm so ready why aren't you fucking me already." Hux only got clients who didn't mind being sassed.

After that it was all unintelligible moans, mindless words and the rhythmic sound of the table banging against the wall. Kylo closed his eyes and breathed to keep from palming himself right there in the hallway. Finally Hux's voice rang out "oh yes! Yes! Oh, you're gonna make me come . . . Harder!" Kylo had to walk down to the end of the hall, where he could still clearly hear the sounds of Hux crying out through his peak, and the officer groaning his way through his own orgasm. The table hitting the wall finally stuttered and slowed to a stop. 

Kylo took a few moments to breathe, knowing he had a couple of minutes before he had to be present for when the client came out. A little reminder that all transactions were being monitored, for the dancer's safety as well as Snoke's use. 

By the time the door opened Kylo stood back against the wall, his head turned the opposite way down the hall. Feigning disinterest in what had just happened, very loudly and very obviously in the room the officer was exiting. 

Once the sound of his booted feet started down the hall Kylo allowed himself to watch his retreat. Kylo frowned at the swagger of confidence and ease. Fucking Imperial officers. Thought they belonged everywhere and that everything belonged to them. He was still wearing his officer's cap and gloves; probably hadn't bothered to take them off. 

Kylo's mind helpfully supplied the image of him opening Hux up with a gloved hand. 

"Shit." He tried to think about how obnoxious the officers were in the club. 

Unfortunately, the sour thoughts didn't diminish the tightness of his pants. He took a calming breath and stayed in the hallway long after the man had disappeared around the corner. He wanted to give Hux time to put himself back together. 

Right. 

When he couldn't put it off any longer, Kylo took another breath, tried to will away his hard-on, and knocked on the door to make the obligatory post-fuck check on the talent. He heard a faint "come in." Kylo opened the door just enough to stick his head in. 

"You ok in here?"

The room was empty, so Hux was still in the refresher. Kylo tried his hardest not to think about what Hux might be doing in there, and in what state of undress. He failed, and there was then no chance of saving his dignity if Hux called him into the room. 

So of course he did. 

"I'll be out in a moment. Make yourself comfortable."

Kylo let out a breath through his nose. "I just need to report you're ok."

"Just wait. I'll only be a moment."

Dammit. Kylo slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He really didn't know why he bothered--if anyone came down the hallway they would be able to hear every word. 

Finally Hux appeared, wearing nothing but the silky black robe he preferred. He seated himself delicately on his ice blue chair, leaning back just enough to display his entire front. The robe hid absolutely nothing. Kylo felt his dick twitch. 

Hux smiled ferally. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly what effect he was having on Kylo. They had done this dance before. 

"You ok?" Kylo tried to short-circuit any potential conversation. But Hux was having none of it. 

"You certainly look it. Did you enjoy the show?"

"I wasn't watching. I stayed in position in the hallway." It was true enough. 

Hux smirked and waved towards the ceiling. "I'm sure someone was. Probably recording as well. Some people enjoy that, so Snoke started offering it as a feature. For an extra fee, of course."

Kylo fidgeted and tried not to look uncomfortable. It only fueled the teasing. As always, he failed. 

Hux's eyes lingered on the front of his pants, then he raised a red eyebrow and said "I would say you still enjoyed it. I will just bet that your imagination supplied everything you wanted to see." He stood and swayed towards Kylo, who tensed and tried not to back away. Hux came very close, almost touching and letting his eyes wander again. 

"What did you think of my performance?"

Kylo knew from experience that Hux was patient enough to wait for an answer, no matter how long the uncomfortable silence dragged on. So he answered, reluctantly. "I'm sure the client was pleased."

Hux let that stand. "Oh yes. He was very pleased. He pays extra, so he gets special treatment."

Hux looked Kylo in the face, trying to get him to meet his eyes. "Admiral Ruan likes it when his whores come. It makes him feel especially powerful to think that he is so talented with his dick that even the most jaded sex worker can't resist him." 

Hux grinned as Kylo canted his face away to try and hide his burning cheeks. Hux took his chin between his fingers and turned him back to face him. "Snoke always sends him to me because I have a special talent. Would you like to know what it is?"

Kylo wanted to say 'yes' as much as he wanted to say 'no'. He knew Hux would tell him either way, so he kept his mouth shut. 

Hux leaned in, holding Kylo's eyes now, but close enough to breathe hot against his skin. "I have a hair-trigger prostate. If I position myself just right," he shifted his hips suggestively and his voice dropped to almost a whisper, "I can come on his dick. I come all over myself. Untouched."

Kylo couldn't help it. He knew he was panting, and now that he had looked into Hux's eyes he couldn't look away. Hux smiled wickedly. He enjoyed this so much, and Kylo knew he always made it so easy for him. 

"So, the good Admiral goes away thinking he's got some all powerful dick technique, and Snoke's got some extra credits out of him." He licked his lips and smirked again. His fingers squeezed Kylo's chin. "From what I've seen of you I'll bet it wouldn't matter what position I was in." He dragged his other hand over the outline of Kylo's throbbing dick. 

That jerked him out of Hux's trance. Kylo shook himself free and backed away, hitting the door, knocking his head. "Stop it, Hux. You know the rules."

Hux made a face. "Hands off the talent." He mocked the first time Kylo had reminded him of that. Hux appraised him for a moment. "What is it really, Kylo? Do you like looking at whores, but can't stand the thought of actually fucking one?"

Kylo knew Hux was just baiting him. "You're not a whore. You're a dancer."

Hux laughed, as he always did. "I fuck for credits. I am mostly a dancer, I suppose. But a part-time whore is still a whore." He advanced on Kylo again, who was already against the door and had no where to go. "If I was just a dancer would you fuck me?" He pushed himself bodily against Kylo, grinding against his dick, whispering hotly into his ear. "It wasn't the Admiral I was thinking of when I came. I was performing for you-- knew you were out there. Knew you'd be listening. So if I was just a dancer would you stick this lovely dick in my ass and bang my prostate until I came on it?" He licked the shell of Kylo's ear and felt his whole body shiver under him. He didn't buck up against him, but he felt Kylo's body want to. 

Kylo just barely managed to force out "my job is to protect you." He clenched his hands into fists to keep them under control. 

Hux huffed out, ran his hands over Kylo's chest. Kylo thought his heart was going to beat itself right out into Hux's hands. Suddenly, Hux planted both palms on his chest and pushed himself away. 

"I guess you're the perfect man for the job then. If you fall for the talent you're going to be a more vigilant guard of them. Your problem is, you're too nice to take advantage of it. Snoke knew exactly what he was doing when he hired you." He dropped the coquettishness and his voice just sounded annoyed. 

Kylo felt his face flush but there was enough blood still in his brain to take advantage of Hux moving away. He quickly turned and opened the door, fleeing into the stale darkness of the hallway. 

There wasn't anything nice about Kylo. He was a professional and had worked as a bouncer for most of his adult life. The talent were basically imprisoned. They were paid well and treated better than most, but they couldn't leave unless they were released from their contracts. More often their contacts were sold or traded and they had no say to whom. He had seen it happen, so many times. The man, or woman would get their hooks into someone and convinced them to do . . . Whatever they wanted. It usually started with sex, as Hux was offering. But it always ended with some grand gesture to escape to freedom--killing the boss, robbing a bank--that usually ended up with the poor idiot's death. 

Kylo had never been tempted before. Not that no one had tried, just that he was never interested. Or not interested enough to end up in prison or dead. He had even taken a few of them up on the offer of sex. But he never let it go further. He was well aware that thinking wasn't one of his great talents. But he wasn't stupid. Or blind. He knew exactly what Hux wanted. 

*** **

Hux crossed his arms and glared at the door. The slam was still ringing in his ears but he couldn't hear it over the buzz of anger going through his brain. What was Kylo Ren's fucking problem, anyway. He had a gigantic hard-on, and Hux didn't think it was caused by just listening to two generic people fucking. Kylo was often on hallway duty when Snoke sent back clients. If he got off on listening in he would never be able to walk straight. Hux was pretty sure it was him Kylo was hard for. 

Hux sighed and sat back in the blue chair. He had tried every trick he could think of to get Kylo into his bed. He didn't usually have so much trouble seducing anyone he wanted. He had been sexy, suggestive, flirty, had openly propositioned him. He had only gotten the canned "hands off the talent" response. It just made Hux more desperate to get him naked. Things had dragged on for so long it had just become habit to torture Kylo. Which he enjoyed, but was ultimately not what he was hoping for. 

So maybe his whore remark hadn't been too far off the mark. Maybe Kylo was one of those men that got off on the idea of sweeping in and saving the poor little performers. Rescuing them from their gilded cages (Hux looked around his tiny, run-down dressing room and huffed) and spiriting them away to freedom. Then maybe they could fuck. 

Hux rolled his eyes at such ideas. Hux didn't need a savior. He already had an exit plan for when this became too much. For when his body wasn't young and pretty enough for the stage, and no one wanted to pay extra for dressing room fucks. He knew exactly how he was going to get himself, and his credits, out and off this planet before Snoke could sell him to some crappy strip club or whore house. He wasn't going to make Snoke rich, then get "retired" into third rate oblivion. 

So fuck Kylo Ren and his whore/savior complex. Well, or not fuck him. Hux felt a little stirring from his groin. Dammit. 

Maybe he needed to change his plan to include rescuing Kylo Ren when the time came to run away.


	2. Just Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an injury throws some new clientele Hux's way, he manages to push Kylo over the edge. 
> 
> It finally gives the boys a chance to, um . . . Talk.

It was ten cycles later that Hux decided to make his move. He had been playing the long game, biding his time, hoarding his credits. But he was having a bad few days. 

One of the poles on stage that he used for his routine had broken. Luckily it wasn't during a performance, and Hux had only been running through his moves--mostly just marking and not putting his full weight on the pole. But it had hit him when it fell, and he had gone down with it. His ribs were pretty badly bruised, and breathing was difficult enough, much less dancing.

He had worked with Mitaka and after many memos, Snoke agreed to change the schedule and give Hux time to heal before going back on stage. But, Snoke wanted to make his money one way or the other. 

Hux had been given extra clients to fuck, and he wasn't happy about it.

Hux enjoyed sex. He really, really did. He sounded like he was having a good time because he was, generally. But getting a rough fuck with bruised ribs was not much fun. And other performers got different clients because they were good at things he wasn't. Like taking orders, or being whined to. Hux talked back to his own clients, and they liked it. But when he had clients that weren't his he had to watch his mouth. 

It sucked. 

This particular client had Hux pushed up against the outer wall of the dressing room, elbows hooked under his knees, and pounding him like a cheap bantha steak. Under normal circumstances, Hux would have been all over it. Good, hard dick, well built client; not many could manage good wall sex. But the angle was perfectly aligned to drive Hux's bruises right into the wall. So every huff of air and groan was pain, not pleasure. Hux almost wished he had the whiner back from that afternoon. 

Finally, with one long agonizing shove grinding him into the wall, the client finished. Hux let out a long, relieved sigh as he slid his feet back to the floor. The client leaned on him heavily for a moment, catching his breath. Hux neatly smoothed his robe back over himself to hide the fact that he hadn't come, wasn't even really hard. Many clients couldn't care less, but better to be careful. 

"Hey baby, you're a pretty good fuck. But when's Yuul gonna be available again?" Hux smiled and patted his cheek, a little more roughly than was necessary. He was used to a bit more appreciation. "I think Yuul is on stage next. You're definitely not going to want to miss his show today."

The clients eyes lit up and he was out the door, barely having done up his clothes and leaving the door wide open. Hux had no idea who was on stage that evening, he just wanted to get his room back. He stepped to the door, and looked out in the hallway before closing it.

Kylo was looking back at him, his back to the wall he had just gotten fucked against. His eyes were blown and he was visibly aroused. Hux has actually forgotten Kylo was his guard, and he was hit with a sudden lust that had been missing from his previous activity. Kylo had been right on the other side of the wall. Listening to every sound. 

"I'll report you're good." Kylo mumbled then fled down the hall. 

Shit, shit, shit. Hux watched him go, watched that frame, that ass. Watched that long, thick black hair waving as he all but ran away. Normally Hux enjoyed getting Kylo riled up, knowing he wasn't going to let him do anything about it. But dammit. It wasn't as much fun this way. Hux tried to take a deep calming breath then winced as pain shot across his ribs. 

At least it helped cool him off. Hux shut the door to get ready for the next client. 

*** **

Kylo managed to avoid Hux for a few cycles, but then he was assigned the hall security during Hux's last client before he was put back on stage. He watched Hux lead the man through the door, but instead of closing it right away, Hux stopped and caught Kylo's eye. Then with a smirk he shut the door with a hard click. 

"Come here, baby. Tell me how you're going to fuck me."

Kylo was already rattled by the eye contact, but now Hux was off script. He ran his hands over his face, taking a deep breath to try and get himself under control before things even got started. But Hux was already speaking again. 

"Why don't you touch me. Yes, just like that." His voice got softer at the end, almost a moan. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to think about work, about the security staff meeting that morning, the latest memos Snoke had sent to Mitaka. None of it drowned out the loud "mmmmm, yes. Now let me see what you've got. Let me help, ah, let me taste you" Kylo couldn't believe the walls were so thin he could actually hear Hux slurping over the client's dick. They had to have been just on the other side of the door. There was a shuffling sound and something did hit the door. "Do you see that?" Hux's voice was very clear, not only was he at the door, his face was pressed against it. "I need you to fuck that, fuck me right now." He must have pulled up his robe to uncover his ass. 

Kylo almost groaned out loud. It was almost like he was in the room and it was his dick Hux was demanding. Kylo couldn't stop from palming himself, cameras be damned.

Hux let out a sound Kylo had never heard him make, it was almost a whine, long and reedy. "Yes, yes, nice and slow-- just like that. I want to feel every inch of you. So good." It was as if he were purring into Kylo's ear. He couldn't help but lean towards the door, gravitating closer to Hux's voice, speaking just to him.

"So good," he repeated more slowly, almost a whisper. "Oh, I've got it all now. You're filling me up, now you need to fuck me. Fuck me hard . . . Yes, hard." Hux was breathless sounding and the door, which was loose, was shuffling back and forth, faster as Hux's voice rose in volume again. 

"Harder, harder. Yes!" The door was rattling now, Hux's breath filling Kylo's ears. He couldn't stop seeing Hux being shoved up against the door, ass out, being filled over and over. Hands tight over those slender white hips, driving him up onto his toes with every thrust. Hux cried out, staring to lose his words. The sound made Kylo's dick throb. He pressed the heel of his hand over it as he glanced up and down the empty hall, desperate for some relief.

Kylo was sure the client was making noise, but all he could hear was Hux breathing noisily and whining as he got closer and closer. The door was thumping repeatedly, faster and louder as Hux made a last few breathy sounds, and then he was coming with a long ecstatic cry. 

Kylo felt every part of himself tighten at that sound. His dick was so hard it hurt. He didn't come, but his breath matched Hux's and he squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to his orgasm. He pictured Hux's face as he hit his peak, as the waves of pleasure rushed over his body. 

The door kept moving, Kylo's senses on edge. He realized that Hux was still being fucked, hard as had been commanded. Hux caught his breath enough to continue moving things along: 

"Faster. Faster! I need you to fill me up, I can feel your dick, it's so hard. You're ready. I need your come in me, now!"

Kylo almost did come then; he managed to rein himself in just enough. But his brain was completely sex addled. All he could think was that bastard had better come soon, so Kylo could get out of there. 

He heard the client finally moaning about how tight Hux was, and that he was going to unload in his ass. Hux let out a weak cry as the client grunted loudly, and the door finally shuffled back to stillness. 

Kylo pushed off the wall and slammed his back into the opposite one. He glared at the door and the sudden silence behind it. The only thought in his mind was getting back to his own room, shoving his hand down his pants and giving himself some relief. 

In a sudden fit of madness, Kylo all but leaped across the hall and threw the door open. The client, who was almost done tucking himself back in, stopped and stared at him. Kylo zeroed in on the client. "Time to go." He jerked his thumb. The client didn't argue, and quickly left. Kylo looked at Hux. 

Hux was standing stock still, but didn't look very surprised in the face of Kylo's explosive entrance. It was almost as if he had been waiting for him. His hair was mussed, partially falling over his face. His robe was untied, falling open and framing his pale, naked chest, belly and soft dick. His mouth hung open as he breathed hard. 

Kylo knew if he didn't go right then he wouldn't. "I'll report you're good." He slammed the door and went straight for his own quarters, mumbling "hands off the talent, hands off the fucking talent," the whole way back. 

*** **

Hux didn't wait to catch his breath, he closed his robe and tied it. Then he turned to a pile of costumes and dug out where he had hidden his datapad. Grabbing it he unlocked it, pressed a few buttons, then opened the door, looked around to make certain no one was around and hurried down the hall. 

The employee rooms were down a floor. A dark stairway led the way, emptying onto a long hallway identical to the dressing room a floor above. The rooms were smaller as they didn't include a refresher. Hux counted as he walked. The rooms weren't labeled, but he had it on good authority that Kylo's was twentieth on the right. 

Since it wasn't quite evening there were more people downstairs. Some had just gotten up, others were almost ready to go to work. There would be a shift change soon, as the day workers swapped for the night ones. 

The employees of the club were not supposed to fraternize, but Hux wasn't the only dancer in the hallway. Performers had their own rooms directly under the club: they were nicer and more spaced apart than these. This wasn't even Hux's first time in this hallway. He had been in several other rooms, trying and usually failing to keep his enthusiasm muted. 

Regardless, no one batted an eye at him being there, much less stopping outside Kylo's door, listening at it for a moment, and then slipping inside. 

Hux stopped as soon as he got through the door and closed it behind him. Kylo's room was a windowless box, the same as the other's Hux had seen, and it was only lit by a weak overhead light. 

It was bright enough to clearly see what was going on over on the bed. Hux stepped further into the room, which brought his knees to the edge of the thin mattress, jostling it. Kylo saw him, but seemed too far gone for a strong reaction. "Hux? Shit." His hands didn't stop, he didn't even look at Hux. "Cameras." He mumbled.

Hux held up the datapad, even though Kylo couldn't see it. Hux's eyes glued somewhat lower than Kylo's face. "The camera in your room has been rerouted to my data pad for weeks, no one knows I'm here." No one that cared, anyway. 

"Wait, what?" Panting, his hands still moving but they slowed slightly. "I, I can't . . . Just give me a minute."

"Gladly"

Kylo had only been a couple of minutes ahead of Hux, but he had already stripped completely out of his boots and pants. He sat with his back to the wall, knees pulled back, dick in hand and already two fingers deep in his own ass.

Hux licked his lips and leaned forward. He couldn't help but feel a twitch of interest, even though he had come only a few minutes before. 

"You're exactly how I thought you'd be," breathed Hux, watching Kylo's hand desperately stroking, fingers spreading as he pushed them in deeper. Kylo spread his knees further, sliding down just a little and he tilted back his head, breathing turning into a long groan.

"Standing out in that hallway, were you imagining it was you that was fucking me? Sliding your dick up my ass, making me squirm? Making me come?"

Kylo moaned again, too close to form words, but Hux could tell he understood every one of Hux's. He put a knee on the bed and leaned closer, partly to get a better look at that wonderful, powerful body, and partly to whisper, "did you think about how tight my ass would be around your dick? How it would have squeezed and massaged you as I came? How you would have made me scream?" Kylo's breathing hitched. "How good it would have felt to fuck into all that heat and tightness and be the one to fill it with your come?"

That was all Kylo could take. His eyes rolled back in his head and Hux watched him tremble and thrust his hips as his come splattered over the front of his tunic. Hux watched, rapt, suddenly realizing that he was completely hard again. He knelt fully on the edge of the mattress, watching Kylo come down, fingers slipping from his body, hand from his dick. His legs slowly stretched back out, avoiding Hux. 

Finally, when they were both capable of speech again Kylo opened his eyes and sat up. He carefully undid his tunic and slipped it off, using it to wipe where come had stained his skin. He tossed it aside like the rest of his clothes. 

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"You didn't seem to want me to."

"What do you want from me, Hux?"

"I have an offer for you."

Kylo leaned back against the wall, looking half asleep, still naked. "What would you have to offer me."

Hux paused, he wasn't sure he liked Kylo's tone. "Quite a bit, actually." He answered with his usual snippyness. Kylo peeked at him from under his eyelids. Hux quickly found his mood tempered by Kylo's state of undress. He licked his lips. "I have a plan to get out of here. I thought you might like to join me."

The words hung in the air for a moment. Now that he had said them out loud Hux was uncertain. He would get in a lot of trouble if Kylo was loyal to Snoke and told him Hux's plans.

Kylo suddenly looked awake. He sat up, bringing him almost nose to nose with Hux on the small bed. He looked up at the camera. 

Hux waved the datapad again. "No one is seeing or hearing any of this."

Kylo eyed the datapad. "Yeah, about that. You've been watching me?"

Hux shrugged. "Not much more than anyone else. I had to see if you were plotting anything of your own, or fucking someone else. After all that 'hands off the talent' shit that would have sucked."

Kylo was shaking his head. "I'm not plotting anything, and I like my job. I don't want to mess it up over a quick fuck."

Hux smiled slyly. "It wouldn't be quick unless I wanted it to be." Kylo rolled his eyes. "Besides, you like your job better than your freedom? You're under contract too. If Snoke gets tired of you he could offer you out."

"He's not gonna do that." But he sounded less certain. 

"Not now maybe. But what about later, you're going to slow down at some point. He'll want to replace you with someone younger, stronger."

"I would rather a crappy contract than being in prison, or dead."

Hux's confusion was clear on his face. "What are you talking about. No one is going to prison. And how would you end up dead?"

Running a hand over his face, Kylo looked tired. "C'mon Hux. You've seen it happen. Some sexy performer type talks some meathead into breaking them out, with promises of freedom and never- ending sex, and then it all goes to shit. The performer usually gets away, but the meathead never seems to."

There was a moment of silence, then Hux burst into laughter. "You thought, wait. You thought I wanted You to rescue Me?"

"It's not that funny." Kylo glared at him, then climbed off the bed and started digging for clothes. 

Hux got himself mostly under control as he admired Kylo's ass, practically in his face. He resisted smacking it. "I don't need you to rescue me, Kylo. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Oh really? What's your big plan then? Sneak out after the last show? There's no where to go, and Snoke controls everyone's money. Mine too."

Hux hesitated. How much did he dare reveal? He had no idea if he could trust Kylo. Finally he said, "I have a plan. And if you tell anyone I'll do worse to you than make you so horny you can't see straight." 

"Shit. So you were doing that on purpose."

"Of course i was. How else would I get you to interact with me?" 

Kylo needed to be careful. It was clear that Hux was way smarter than he was. "I won't say anything, even if I don't leave with you. I know how your contract works, I wouldn't do that to you."

Hux paused again, then tapped the datapad on the bed. "I've sliced into Snoke's whole operation; not just the cameras. I'm in his finances, his bribery lists, even his personal entries. I probably have enough blackmail here to buy a five planet system of my own." Kylo cut him a look as he pulled on his pants and Hux waved him off. "I'm not interested in any of that. I just want my freedom."

"So how does that help then?"

"I've manipulated the credits in the accounts. I've liberated most of my own into a separate account, a little at a time so it just looks like I'm a big spender. Nothing odd, many of the performers are. Plus," he smiled, "it looks like Snoke bought one of his clients a ship."

Kylo thought about that for a moment. "But it's yours?" Hux nodded. "Ok, that is pretty smart. But then what? You just, leave?"

"Almost. I can't go out without a chaperone. At least not without raising an alarm."

"Ah. That's why you need me."

"You, or someone else. I'm going whether you want to or not."

"So, am I just a convenient pick? Why have you been torturing me all this time? Surely it can't be that difficult for you to find someone on the security staff willing to bend the rules. I can think of three guys off the top of my head that gladly fuck anyone else on staff, screw the rules."

"Maybe I happen to like you. I could see spending some time on the run with you. Not those other guys." Hux looked away. "But I will if I have to."

Kylo stood and looked at Hux. He chewed his lip as he turned the idea over in his head. 

He did like his job, there were certainly worse things he could be doing. And while he was loyal to Snoke, he knew how the game was played. Snoke did what was best for the club, and ultimately what was best for Snoke.

Kylo would only be leaving with what was his, minus the ship, but he actually didn't feel too badly about that. And maybe he and Hux could actually . . . live. He thought maybe there could be something more than just surviving in a dingy half-life.

"I'll do it."

Hux perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's really going to be just that easy?"

"It really is. We'll have to wait a little while. Probably no one really has noticed us interacting, but just to be safe."

"You're not going to screw me over?"

"No Kylo. I won't. At this point I'm trusting you not to screw me over. You know all my plans."

Kylo considered that. "Ok then. Let's get started."

*** **

Hux had told Kylo he would move his credits as well. Kylo briefly worried Hux was just going to rob him blind. But then it occurred to him, Hux could have sliced into his account any time he wanted, without telling him at all.

Hux started going out shopping when he knew Kylo wasn't going to be available, so that the behavior became normal without linking them. He tried not to torture Kylo too much when he had the hallway security detail. But sometimes he couldn't help himself. 

Finally, Hux requested to go out one morning when he knew Kylo was free. He waited by the back entrance and held his breath until he saw that familiar shape come around the corner. Hux glanced at the camera over his head, then gave Kylo half a smile. 

They walked out the door into the dirty alley. It was dark even though it wasn't early morning. The smog trapped the darkness in and kept the light out. They started down the alley, not walking too fast, but both eager to see if they could make their escape. 

Hux felt his heart jump as he heard the club door open. Maybe it wasn't about them . . .

"Yo, Kylo!"

"Don't stop." Muttered Hux. "Keep walking." 

Kylo stopped. Shit. 

"Yeah?"

The other guard jogged up to them. "Mitaka just got a memo. I'm taking Hux out today, boss has a job for you."

Hux sagged in disappointment. It didn't stop their plan, just postponed it. But the street looked so close, his freedom taunting him. 

Then Kylo's tone caught his attention. He sounded so . . . Strange. 

"You didn't catch us in time." 

Hux watched as the guard's eyes took on a glazed look. "I didn't catch you in time."

Kylo continued, "but it's ok. We'll be back soon."

"But it's ok. You'll be back soon." The guard turned slowly and walked back into the club, clanging the door shut behind him. 

Kylo turned to face Hux who was staring at him. He looked back and said "I might not be as smart as you, but I have my uses."

Hux blinked twice, then nodded. "You certainly do." 

Then they turned and walked towards the street, turning left and disappearing into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to continue the boy's adventure! I've expanded three more chapter so I can tell their whole story. Chapter three will go up the beginning of August. 🧡🖤🧡🖤


End file.
